pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
¡Harumi Live! ¡Summer Medley Festival! N°27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34
27° Coord : Scarlet Crosswalk Coord Canción : Run �� for Jumping! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Meganee : Escanea tu PriTicket. También puedes escanear los Tickets de tus amigos. Coord Change Start! Meganee : Tonos rojos y rosados ¡Forman un Leona West! Harumi : ¡Scarlet Crosswalk Coord! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : Bueno, Kanon-senpai va con todo ¡Es hora de trabajar! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ TBA :v ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch On! (No me se el nombre, el nuevo de DP) Harumi : ¡Cyalume Change! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ TBA :v ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Ahora vamos con...Pe~rfect with Pri! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ 28° Coord : Blue Sky March Coord Canción : Pe~rfect with Pri ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Meganee : Escanea tu PriTicket. También puedes escanear los Tickets de tus amigos. Coord Change Start! Meganee : Inapirada en un cielo brillante ¡Pareciera que van a marchar! Harumi : ¡Blue Sky March Coord! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Pri! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Muite mo muite mo puritī (Puritī) Migoto na aidoru puri miseru puri Puripuri genki deru kotoba (Sai puri yori) Oshiete ageru sā issho ni Kuchibiru wo kisu no katachi sutan bai soshitara Hoppe wo (Puri) ryōte de (Puri) Gyutto shite shinkokyū (Pupupupu) Iku yo! Pupupu puripuripuri (Pupupu) Yume wo migaku puri (Puripo) Shisen watashi dake ni chōdai Koko ni puri puri Pupupu appu appuri (Pupupu) Oboreru hodo puri (Hāpi yo!) Toretate (Hai) purittona hāto Todokeru yo puri pāfekuto ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch On! ¡Fresh Sweets Park! Harumi : ¡Cyalume Change! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Ichiban kyūto puri Ichiban saikō puri Itsudemo happī Atarashī aidoru miseru! Pupupu puripuripuri (Pupupu) Yume wo migaku puri (Puripo) Shisen watashi dake ni chōdai Koko ni puri puri Pupupu aka ya midori Furai kinshi puri Shisen purittona sumairu Pufa shichau puri pāfekuto Puripu puripu purī puripuri Puripu puri pāfekuto puri ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Ahora vamos con...0-Week-Old! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ 29° Coord : Jewelry Princess Coord Canción : 0-Week-Old ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Meganee : Escanea tu PriTicket. También puedes escanear los Tickets de tus amigos. Coord Change Start! Meganee : Un coord nevado y calido por su gran color oro Harumi : ¡Jewelry Princess Coord! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¿Recuerdan a la antigua Falulu? Si no ¡Los ayudare! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Getsuyōbi ni mezame akubi Kayōbi wa mado wo ake Suiyō no kisu kawashi Mokuyōbi ai wo shiri Kin'yōbi ni ushinai Doyō wa nemuru Kurikaesareru weekend nani wo fuan to yobu? Hibi wa itsumo maru de kawaranaide tada soko ni aru rekishi Once Upon a Time… Mukashi mukashi sore wa tōi ohanashi Fukashigina no inochi no ichi pēji Watashi ga ima mitsumeru tōmei sekai Dareka ga neji wo maite ugoku shikumi nichiyōbi ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch On! ¡Frozen Castel Mirage! Harumi : ¡Cyalume Change! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Tanjō no hi kinenbi shukufuku no hi meguru wa Isshūkan watashi dake no saisho no monogatari yo Once Upon a Time… Mukashi īe kore wa ima no ohanashi Fukashigina no inochi no ichi pēji Watashi ga mada todomeru tōmei sekai Anata ga neji wo maite ugoku shikumi nichiyōbi ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Ahora vamos con...Solar Flare Sherbet! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ 30° Coord : White Swan Coord Canción : Solar Flare Sherbet ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Meganee : Escanea tu PriTicket. También puedes escanear los Tickets de tus amigos. Coord Change Start! Meganee : Elegante y genial, la combinación peefecta enrre la dulzura y un cisne Harumi : ¡White Swan Coord! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : El coord me recuerda a Sophie-senpai antes de estar SoLaMi♡Smile, aunque tomo una buena desición :3 ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Ai obiru taiyō no Flare Sherbet Kankaku wa mujūryoku ni shite Mune no kogasu yūwaku no Proto Planet Dakishimete yo More Romantic Kui no nai asu wo minasai sekai wa Dare no tame nan no tame mawatteru to omou Sora tokasu taiyō no Flare Sherbet Ne oshiete ageru wa watashi wa Inochi kara eien e Proto Planet Umarekawaru romansu ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch On! ¡Liberación de la Doncella, Valkiria! Harumi : ¡Cyalume Change! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Ai obiru taiyō no Flare Sherbet Kankaku wa mujūryoku ni shite Mune no kogasu yūwaku no Proto Planet Dakishimete yo More Romantic ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Ahora vamos con...Realize! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ 31° Coord : Wish Ribbon Idol L Coord Canción : Realize! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Meganee : Escanea tu PriTicket. También puedes escanear los Tickets de tus amigos. Coord Change Start! Meganee : Quien diria que con un vestido los deseks se cumplan ¿No? Harumi : ¡Wish Ribbon Idol Coord! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : Esta es una de mis canciones favoritas ¡Disfrutenla! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Mukuchi na heart hiraitara Susumou koe awasete Kirakira shiteiru jibun wo Tsukamou daisuki na koto shiyō Kachi ka make da nante kankei nai ja naii! Saa te to te tsunaide Hey Jump! Party wa hajimaru! Let's Dance 1,2,3! Mirai e sou zutto minna de Zettai akirametakunai kara Let's Sing Do my best! Ashita wa kitto kagayaiteru Chikara awasete tokimeki sagashiteku Tsukamitorō Pripara ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch On! ¡Juguemos en PriPara Hills! Harumi : ¡Cyalume Change! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Let's Dance 1,2,3! Mirai e sou zutto minna de Zettai akirametakunai kara Let's Sing Do my best! Ashita wa kitto kagayaiteru Chikara awasete tokimeki sagashiteku Tsukamitorō Pripara ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Ahora vamos con...Happy Pa Lucky! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ 32° Coord : Cotton Candy Fluffy Coord Canción : Happy Pa Lucky ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Meganee : Escanea tu PriTicket. También puedes escanear los Tickets de tus amigos. Coord Change Start! Meganee : ¡Harumi-chan, pareces un suave algodon de azúcar! Harumi : ¡Cotton Candy Fluffy Coord! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Amigos! ¡Cantemos juntos! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ 3, 2, 1, Go! Kanashī toki koso namida no koe kikō Kowakunai soba ni iru yo to kimi wa waratte kureta Ureshī toki ni wa hajikeru kodō ga Atarashī yume no tamago wo umu to oshiete kureta Daisuki yo daisuki da (Arigato) Tabun ne kara zettai e to Kawatteiku kankei tomaranai Josō wo tsukete Kenpa kenpa happy heart Kenken happy pa lucky Balance kuzushi korondemo ī yo Nani mo akiramenai naru yo kami idol Tokoton ga default desu ōen shite ne ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch On! ¡Emocionante Regalo para Ti! Harumi : ¡Cyalume Change! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Hashiri tenpari tama ni yasunde Acchi kocchi ni gottsun butsukari Dakara tonari ni ite ne Issho no omoi de kyun kyun to marumete Migaitara pikarin hōseki Mitai sono chikara wo takaku minagirou Ne hora mae wo miyou Kagayakaseru sa kami idol Kenpa kenpa happy heart Kenken happy pa lucky Minna no chikara karitara dekiru yo Tanoshī no sono mata ue no sekai Kanpeki ja nai kedo ne Kanpeki mezasu ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Ahora vamos con...Pretty Prism Paradise! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ 33° Coord : Pinky Pirate Coord Canción : Pretty Prism Paradise ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Meganee : Escanea tu PriTicket. También puedes escanear los Tickets de tus amigos. Coord Change Start! Meganee : ¡PriPara Pan Pom! ¡Un pirata muy tierno a venido a conquistarnos! Harumi : ¡Pinky Pirate Coord! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Soy un Angel Pirata! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Pretty!" "Paradise!" "Yes, We can make Dream!" Matteta! Konna tokimeki Hitori kiri ja mottainai Kotchi ni kite utaou♪ Issho ni! Kanaeru kiseki (kiseki) Todoka setai sora made sōkai· zenkai· janpu! Donna jibun ni natte mitai ndarou Dare datte...Ashita wo suketchi shichau kara Kirakira kagayaite mitakunai ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch On! ¡Liberación de la Doncella, Valkiria! Harumi : ¡Cyalume Change! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ YES! YES!! YES!!! GO! Itsudemo egao de aou yo! Don'na jibun mo don'na mirai mo eran jaou! Hāto ga chiketto ni natta yo (GO! Kanatta yo!) Tsugi no STEP yume no STAGE hashaija e! Kokoro no purizumu o tōshite (Nozoite!) Mieta mirai wa kitto sutekina paradaisu Min'na datte nareru yo... Kotchi e kite! Matteta nda yo! Hayaku issho ni asobou! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Y para finalizar...Make It! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ 34° Coord : Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord Canción : Make it! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Meganee : Escanea tu PriTicket. También puedes escanear los Tickets de tus amigos. Coord Change Start! Meganee : Veo que finalizas con una notable dedicatoria a Lala Harumi : ¡Twinkle Ribbon Coord! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Terminaremos con lo mejor! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Oshare na ano ko mane suru yori jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho Haato no kagayaki kanjita nara risou sagashi ni dekakeyou Fueteku omoide zenbu paki to hanbunko de tomodachi konpurito shiyou Make it! doki doki suru toki muteki desho Make up! kira kira mirai de kimari desho yume wa mou yume janai dare datte kanaerareru Puripara puriparadise! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch On! ¡Todos somos PriPara! Harumi : ¡Cyalume Change! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Make it! doki doki suru toki muteki desho Make up! kira kira mirai de kimari desho yume wa mou yume janai dare datte kanaerareru Puripara puriparadise! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Harumi : ¡Nos vemos el ultimo dia! ... Haré los ultimos Lives mañana ;) Categoría:Harumi Sunakawa/SMF Categoría:Harumi Sunakawa Categoría:Harumi Live Categoría:Live Categoría:SummerMedleyFestival Categoría:Medley Festival